1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium such as a magnetic card, capable of temporarily displaying recorded information, and also relates to a printing method using the information recording medium.
2. Discussion of Background
In accordance with the recent rapid development and progress of techniques related to the transmission of information, such as Information Network System (INS) and Value Added Network (VAN), the value of information is increasing. In accordance with this trend, hard copies for displaying information are required apart from information processing apparatus and equipment because such information processing apparatus and equipment in general use do not have a function of displaying an information transmission method, and an information memory and display.
For instance, in the case of a cash dispenser to be used with cash cards, when the user deposits or withdraws his money, using the cash dispenser, a hard copy showing the balance is separately output. In the case of other cards such, as credit cards, the cards themselves do not have a display function. Therefore, separate hard copies are required for showing the contents of the use of the cards.
Under such circumstances, there is a growing demand for a card having a displaying function.
In order to meet this demand, there has been proposed a multi-function card which can be also used as a calculator by modifying an I.C. card with the provision of a liquid display or with a built-in battery to impart a display function thereto. However, such a multi-function card with a display is not necessarily handy because a battery is required and the card itself is costly.